A Contest Tale
by MerroSky
Summary: Pokemon/Contestshipping. May meets Drew in Johto and things get a bit wacky. A strange duo claiming to be in Love, a Quagsire, and stolen pokeball. This day couldn't get any crazier.


**Authors Note: Greetings PokéFans MerroSky here with a Contestshipping Story.**

 **Be aware I am not the best writer. I can have great ideas, but can't put them in words or am too scared to...yeah that is kinda lame for me.**

 **Now Any helpful comments on how to improve would be greatly appreciated. Thankyou.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

It was a fine morning in Cherrygrove City, Johto. May-an aspiring cooridnator was exploring the city- which in her opnion looked more like a town. Just recently Pokemon Contests had spread to the Kanto and Johto regions and May was gonna win them all! She had decided to leave her home of the Hoenn and her friends Ash and Brock to become a top _coordinator,_ but not just her, Drew as well.

 _Drew._ May just coudn't get him out of her mind. Their talk at the cliffs kept replaying in her mind. Maybe the weather was getting too hot? Yeah that must it. It was the middle of summer after all. She could really go for some cold water right about now.. or even better Icecream!

She heard the fresh Vanilla icecream made from Moomoo Milk was really good and couldn't wait to try it. That would be a little treat for her and her Pokemon after the contest.

May gazed at the city, breathing in the sweet fragrance of Cherry Blossoms for which the town was named. A new adventure was waiting for her filled with performances, new places, noodles and-

"Well well it isn't May"

-and Drew.

...Wait hold on _what._

May snapped out of her thoughts only to be faced with her green haired rival.

"eh Drew what you doing here"

 _Real smooth May real smooth. Now he's gonna think your an idiot._

When did she care anyway?

"Geez May are you an idiot all that food must be getting to your head or something."

"Huh"

"Well whatever have you at least been practicing for the contest."

May quickly regained her spirit. "Yeah Wartortle and Ivysaur are in top condition we've been training like crazy!" May yelled throwing a fist in the air.

"Well thats good can't have my victory be an easy win. That would be such a bore."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" May huffed angerily, jabbing a finger at him.

"Face it May I'm just saying I have always been a step ahead of you" Drew spoke smugly flicking his hair.

May just stared in disbelief. _Him_ better than _her_? May opened her mouth to retort back.

"Why you-" she got interupted.

"Oh look darling those two look so in love!"

"Why your abolutely right sweetie just like us."

May and Drew paused, glancing at the Newcomers.

"W-what no?!" May's face turned a bright red as she wildly flailed her arms. "You got it all wrong we're just rivals." Out of the corner of her eyes, Drew looked dumbfounded.

"Who are you two anyway." Drew narrowed his eyes in suspision, pulling out a pokeball. May stared at him in confusion. _Were they trainers?_

"Oscar is the name"

"I'm Andi and love is the game"

The two had appeared out of the blue. Andi had blonde hair and wore a pink dress. Oscar had green hair- a different shade than Drews'- and wore a blue outfit resembling something like what a price would wear.

"Since your so in love"

"We offer you a challenge"

Both May and Drew had awkward expressions on their faces.

"What's up with them" Drew asked sweatdropping.

"Oh hardy- har- har there's no way I love him, I hate vegetables" May crossed her arms turning away.

"Nuh uh uh thats what you think" Oscar replied.

"Fighting is the first sign of love." Andi said waving her fan.

"And you two were in a middle of a fight, so your in love." They exclaimed knowingly.

"No way!" Drew and May yelled in sync.

"See you answered together." They danced around. _Do they share the same brain?_

"Now for our proposition we challenge you to a tag battle."

"It will surely prove your love!"

"With the love we share we will be unbeatable" Oscar took Andi's hand.

"Oscar"

"My dear Andi"

 _These two are weirdos,_ May thought.

"There crazy" Drew whispered to May.

"I think I met them before they said Ash and I were in love" May whispered back.

She must of imagined it, but for a split second Drew seemed jealous.

"Now what could you two be talking about." Oscar questioned.

"Let's start the tag battle, call out your pokemon." Andi smiled twirling around.

"Oh right." May fumbled with her pokeballs before calling out.

"Skitty take the stage." May threw her pokeball.

"Go Absol." Drew yelled out.

"We call out Nidoking and Nidoqueen."

"Nidoking Nidoqueen show us the love with dynamic punch."

"Absol use Night slash!"

"Skitty blizzard!" May commanded.

Nightslash and Blizzard mixed together creating purple snow. It hit the opposing pokemon freezing them solid. The battle ended in seconds.

"My oh my your love is certainly strong." Oscar and Andi exclaimed dancng together.

"We will now be off let your love shine bright."

And they left.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday," her green haired rival muttered.

"Your telling me." the bandanna wearer answered.

A blue and purple pokemon walked up to them.

"Quag Quag sire Quagsire"

"What pokmeon is that" May gasped pulling out her pokedex

"I think its a quagsire." Drew said.

"Quagsire, the water fish pokemon and the evolved form of Wooper. It makes its home in clean freshwater lakes and is known to be quite dim-witted."

"Quag." Quagsire looked up and...stole Beautiflys pokeball and ran off.

"Hey give that back that's my beautifly and my bandana" May shouted alarmed chasing after water fish pokemon.

"Hey May wait up." Drew followed. Sure enough May's bandana was tied around the pokeball.

They caught up and took back the pokeball.

"My Beautifly oh how I missed you." May rubbed her cheek against the pokeball.

"Where are we," Drew looked at their surroundings in wonder.

The two Coordinators chased after the Pokemon until they came to a place by a waterfall.

"Woah." May breathed in awe. The sparking mist glowed a bright blue illuminated by the moon which strangly enough was a faint blue. It was truly mystifying. "It's a Blue Moon those are really rare." Drew smiled.

"Well then I guess were really lucky to see it"

"Yeah." Drew agreed.

The two sat down watching the waterfall.

After a while Drew spoke up, "Hey remember what I said about wanting to see your own style"

Of course, May remembered their conversation about it; it had been on her mind all day.

"Yeah I've thought about it" May replied looking at Drew.

Drew smirked. "Oh so you've been thinking about something I said."

"What? n-no!"

"You said so yourself"

Drew stood up, "It's getting late you should head to the Pokemon Center."

"Um alright," May got up as well.

"Here," Drew smiled kindly handing May a bright red rose.

"For beautify?" May questioned.

"For you, in memory of today. Consider it a good luck charm."

"Ah thank you Drew." May took the rose blushing.

"But why, you always give it for beautifly"

"Well your my beautifly a special one"

May was sure to a passerby she looked like a tomato.

"You should wear it in your hair, it suits you."

"You think so."

Drew leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I don't think I know"

And with that they each went their seprate ways.

May was sure her Johto adventure was going to be as special as every rose Drew gave her from then on. Just like him, all the roses would be as wonderous as a Blue Moon.

* * *

 **Finish.**

 **Now Andi and Oscar are from the episode "The Bicker the Better" and I took a few lines from there." This was a combination of 3 episodes in Pokemon.**

 **So while I'm here I would like say something. From the Pokémon Special/Adventures Manga...Happy Birthday Silver!**

 **And thats all, I hope you enjoyed please review and or give helpful tips to help me improve if you so wish.**

 **Now I must be off, Till next time.**


End file.
